


let your heart be light

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: have yourself a merry little christmas
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Kudos: 12





	let your heart be light

Kagami didn't know enough shops to go to, and he had a photoshoot in half an hour and his favorite restaurant was in another arrondissement, so they decided to meet once again at André's. He was parked by Canal Saint-Martin, and it was cold enough that there weren't that many people around.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Agreste, Mademoiselle Tsurugi! Shall it be your usual, or would you like to try the Christmas themed ice cream?" The jolly man asked.

Adrien grinned at Kagami, who nodded at him, a smile on her face as well, and then at André, "We'll try the Christmas themed one."

André began his usual happy tune, and like a spell, he produced a delicious looking cone with two scoops. "Cherry for a red heart that beats loud for you, creamy vanilla for the soul so pure and true!" 

He places two wafer sticks in the cone and happily presents it to the young couple. "The cone is dipped in chocolate. I hope you two enjoy it! And if you could, do tell me how you like it, alright?" 

"We always like your ice cream, André. But sure." Kagami says as she takes the ice cream while Adrien pays and grabs two spoons. "Thank you as always." 

André beams at the couple before ringing his bell anew, hoping to attract more customers. 

They walk, looking for a place to stay, until they're both seated on a bench, thighs pressed together.

"They're really good on their own, but they're even better together." Adrien comments, his small spoon in one hand and the cone in another.

Kagami gets a taste and chuckles under her breath, "It's sweet. But not too sweet to be too much." She takes one of the wafer sticks and finishes it in three bites. She takes the cone from Adrien and lets him reach for his own wafer stick.

The boy gets a small scoop of both ice creams onto the stick before eating it.

"And it's even better with chocolate!"

"Adrien, everything's better with chocolate."

He laughed, "That's undeniably true."

"Oh, hey, you've got some dripping on your side."

"Woops," Adrien says, licking the dripping cream away. "There."

He looks from the ice cream to Kagami when she laughs.

"You've got cherry on your nose," Kagami says, pointer finger hovering over her own where the aforementioned cream is on his.

He sticks his tongue out trying to reach.

Kagami shakes her head in fond exasperation. She reaches out and wipes the ice cream away with a finger.

She looks at her finger and then at Adrien, who's looking curiously at her. She shrugs and pops the finger into her mouth, licking the cream off.

Adrien flushes.

Kagami has to laugh again.

Yeah, André's Christmas themed ice cream was a hit. 


End file.
